Heart to Take
by ShadowNuri
Summary: Jealously and love can be as lethal as any weapon. What does it take before the heart admits it was wrong? /Oneshot—T for violence, gore, and a predator.


**Heart to Take**

**Jealously and love can be as lethal as any weapon. What does it take before the heart admits it was wrong? /Oneshot—T for violence, gore, and a predator.**

**Disclaimer—I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p>The night sky to most was seen as a window; a perennial gaze into the vast ocean of stars above. Faint lights representing hope floating in an endless sea of black—of emptiness. To those who looked upon such a sight usually found it mesmerizing in its inspirational glow…but to some, all it did was remind them of a place they had once called home…<p>

Two golden eyes shined with the reflection of the dark blanket overhead. The bright orbs undistorted by a mask's blank visor. In their unwavering stare there was a sense of remorse, shame, and grief…left unseen to anyone as the onlooker sat alone. Cool night air was then disturbed by a hulking breath—a rumbling sigh of wistfulness rising in the form of a hot, foggy cloud that dissipated along with the gazer's sight.

Eyes closed, and fist clenched, the creature fought the stinging ache in his gut. Homesickness was not an option…never could he return to his planet, or to his kind. A wave of unpleasant memories flooded the thoughts of the frustrated star-gazer: hatred, aggression, and a mistake being the key in such. Returning to anything from his old life would mean his death in turn…he had committed the horrible crime of betrayal…of treason. And so his remaining days as a Bad Blood were all he had left. This thought was sour to the tongue and a pain to the heart—but his mind told him again where he was…and what he could be happy for…

He sat on the crest of a small human home; located in a rural area somewhere in the temperate zone of the planet Earth. His last hopes lay here…in the form of a female life. The creature's heart gave a small, out of place thump at the thought of her—the light of his seemingly dark days driving the horrid feeling of exile away. Yes, indeed she brought up his spirits…but unknowingly so. The petite female had no idea he longed for her…no idea how he preened at the sight of her. He had always remained hidden and watched in secret as she would come and go from her little human home.

The first day of his Bad Blooded life was greeted by the sight of her…and he wanted it to end the very same way: with her.

The creature purred unconsciously as he remembered that day. But it wasn't her beauty that attracted him, nor the lonely sensation he often felt now as a criminal of his kind. It was the light she gave off. To most this would sound idiotic and unreasonable but to him, it was all he needed. The female had a sparkle in her eye that he had seen right away…a shine that gave him a faint hope in these dark times. He wanted her energy, her charm—her innocence and her humor…

He, a monster in both habit and form…wanted her love.

Foolish desire accompanied by a lonely heart and a broken spirit drove him to this stage; knowingly making himself vulnerable and weak to such a small female. She held his very life's meaning in the palm of her tiny human paw without nearly having an idea. This, of course, didn't bother the large male—he trusted her with his heart; his blind, unloved heart. This unholy beast wanted nothing more than compassion.

A noise then hit him like a soft call—urging him back into the real world as its audible fingers curled around his mind. The sound was like that of a metal door and latch: that of a car. Mandibles, tightly held to his maw were covered by a metal bio-mask as the creature crept to the edge of the roof with cloak fizzing on, making him a part of the world around him as he mended with the light. Beneath he could see a human vehicle parked in his female's driveway. But this car wasn't hers, he knew. She had returned home almost three hours before. His amber eyes burned as he found himself watching a human male cross the yard with unhurried steps—smashing the grass he had often watched his female work so hard on. An irritated growl rose in the pit of the creature's throat with a gargled click as his tusks clacked at the inside of his helmet. He tried to splay them in his rage as _his_ female answered her door and greeted the male with a happy smile. Her versatile lips curving at his competition in a way that made his insides set aflame with rage. He watched as she invited the human male inside…growling until the door itself was already closed behind them.

Strong was his heady scented aggression as he leapt down from the roof, his claws scraping against the side of the house in his ever so hot outrage.

Before a thought could run through his head he had broken down the door that had kept him and his female apart for so long—stomping into the living room as both she and the human male cried out at his now uncloaked form. A bellowing roar ripped through the creature's mask, ringing painfully in the ears of the humans as it echoed in the small abode.

Golden orbs like daggers trying to pierce through the mask's visors, he howled and caught the male by the throat. He threw the smaller competition into the television set that had illuminated the shadowy room, smashing it and causing most of the area to go pitch-black. In the dark the creature moved like an arrow and dove for the other male…ripping him from the shattered glass as he left pieces of the human's flesh behind. The man cried a terrible, shrill alarm as he was tossed to the floor like a rag-doll…his attacker standing above him with alien hands curled like hooks.

Without warning the creature had gotten down and—with a terrifying snarl—drove his talons into the soft belly of his opponent. The skin easily parted with sounds of gore, blood-splatter and screaming; allowing him to entwine his fingers within the guts of the human. Tortured shouting pounded fiercely through the air like ceremonial drums…causing the hungry killer to grin wickedly behind his mask. He twisted his hand inside of the man, impaling his intestines with long unforgiving claws. Jerking his paw around the slick cavity, the man gave one more heart-stopping screech as the creature above him stood straight again…dragging entrails along with his crimson painted hand as he pried the last living flesh from the smaller male.

It was then that the Bad Blood's chest swelled with pride. The female was _his_. Flicking his wrist he rid his hand of any leftover muck and tattered remains…turning with a deep purr settled in his barrel chest. Just as he did so, cruel fate allowed him to see a flash of fire in the shadowed room…the sound of a gun going off met with a sharp pain in his abdomen. He could only watch as his bright, luminescent blood splashed over the form that had shot him—his body falling back hard against the floor while his mask flew off from the force. A long whine escaped him as his amber eyes shined up at his attacker…a shot gun in their hands as they gazed back down at him.

It was his female.

Her bosom rose and fell with heavy; sharp breaths…her clothes were adorned with his green life as she dropped the gun…her fingers too numb to hold it anymore. He could only follow her with a heartbroken stare as she slowly walked away in a traumatized state…leaving him alone in the dark.

Lying on his back, his could see that his entire torso was littered with his blood and flesh; suggesting he had been hit at point-blank. He couldn't help the sense of abandonment that flowed over him along with the green rivers that seeped down into the carpet he laid on…he couldn't help the agony that dug harshly into his flesh and his heart. With the rage no longer there to fool his mind, he let out a despairing wail of rumbling, clicking, and trilling…his breaths weak and unnatural as he cried out for his female. The human, he knew was long gone or not listening…but yet still he called for her with a broken body and spirit. The creature's eyes and blood were the only light visible now in the human's dark living room…and he wished terribly that his light…his hope…would return to him in his last moments…

But slowly, his thoughts and emotions blurred into an unreadable script—his heart becoming dull to all sensation as his world began to fade to a dark nothingness. Even as he felt the thrums of his heart steadily slow to almost nothing…he could never blame the female for her act. His heart had only beaten for her, and only for her would his heart finally lay still.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Please review to get more like this.<strong>


End file.
